La Tapada
by Jen Tao
Summary: Ubicado en Lima del siglo XVIII. Ren y Horo no pueden estar juntos, sus sociedades son muy deferentes, pero encontrarán una manera de reunirse a escondidas. Alerta: crossdressing
1. Prologo

Bueno, ejem... esto es un experimento. Se me ocurrió durante una muy aburrida clase de historia y como no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza, decidí escribirlo. Está basado en las tapadas limeñas y en que se sospechaba que con ellas se estaban dando los primeros casos de travestismo en el Perú.

Diganme si quieren que lo continue o si la idea es un asco y debería dejarlo.

* * *

**14 de enero de 1760**

El sol de la tarde calienta las abarrotadas calles de Lima, pero nadie parece notarlo. Las mujeres cubiertas de pies a cabeza con la saya y el manto, dejando al descubierto un único ojo, y los hombres con sus levitas, sin darle importancia al tremendo calor, caminan tranquilamente dirigiéndose, probablemente, a una reunión de la alta sociedad. Caminando por la pista, toda una legión de esclavos, sean indios o negros, cada quien siguiendo a su amo. Una típica tarde limeña.

Cruzando la Plaza de Armas, sin ningún esclavo siguiéndola, y rompiendo con la tranquilidad reinante, una jovencita camina a toda prisa. Está vestida con una saya guinda, casi negra; en la parte de arriba llevaba un chal de color marfil adornado con finas flores bordadas; y cubriéndole la cara, con la excepción de un ojo, un manto negro. Por la calidad de su vestimenta se puede deducir que es de la alta nobleza.

Su destino es la Alameda de los Descalzos, conocida por los encuentros furtivos que se dan en este lugar entre amantes prohibidos. Y es por esa razón precisamente que esta jovencita se escapa de casa cada día, cuidando que sus padres no se den cuenta, a reunirse con su amado. Corre por la avenida Alcázar y, ya adentro de la Alameda, se dirige hacia la parte más alejada de esta.

Es necesario que les explique exactamente cómo es la Alameda de los Descalzos. Consta de tres calles, dos laterales para los carruajes y una central para los peatones; y cuenta con hermosos jardines llenos de flores y árboles. Casi al final de la alameda, se encuentra la iglesia que le da su nombre: la Iglesia de los Descalzos, y detrás de ella, otro jardín, menos conocido, pero sin duda el más hermoso. Se llega a él a través de un pasaje semi-escondido entre los árboles. Al final, encuentras un pequeño claro. En el centro se halla una hermosa fuente de mármol y a su alrededor unas cuantas bancas, también de mármol. Los rayos del sol iluminan el agua de la fuente y le dan un aspecto mágico al lugar.

La joven se sienta al borde de la fuente y se dedica a mirar el agua, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No mucho después, otra persona se acerca al jardín. Un hombre, vestido con ropas sencillas, con el cabello de un raro tono azul y peinado en picos y unos ojos azules, casi negros; se aproxima con sigilo hasta estar detrás de la joven sin que esta se dé cuenta.

"Buenos días, señorita," dijo con un leve matiz de ironía en su voz. "O debería decir señorito".

La joven volteó sorprendida al escucharlo, pero luego de reconocerlo se tranquiliza y se saca el manto. Y lo que dijo el hombre es verdad, la persona escondida detrás de ese manto no es una joven, y aunque sus facciones son un poco afeminadas, se nota que, en realidad, es un joven vestido de mujer. Su cabello es morado y sus ojos alargados son de un hermoso color dorado. Sólo le alcanza el tiempo para decir unas cuantas palabras antes que sus labios sean cubiertos por los del otro.

"Llegas tarde, Horo".


	2. 3 meses atras

3 meses atrás

8 de octubre de 1759

En una de las casas de Lima, un joven de diecisiete años se despierta y, aún soñoliento, se dirige al baño para bañarse y cambiarse. El nombre del joven es Ren Tao, heredero de una de las más grandes y adineradas familias de Lima, y sobrino por parte de su madre del actual virrey José Antonio Manso de Velasco. Su padre, En Tao, trabaja en una importante empresa constructora, ayudando a su nuero en la reconstrucción de Lima y el Callao luego del terrible terremoto acaecido en 1746, que destruyó la ciudad entera.

Ren sale de su cuarto, recorre el pasadizo, baja por la gran y majestuosa escalera de caoba, y llega al comedor, donde ya se encuentran su madre y su hermana tomando desayuno.

"Buenos días, madre, hermana" dice Ren mientras se sienta en su lugar, al costado de su hermana. "¿Dónde está padre?"

"Ha tenido que salir, otra casa se ha desmoronado. Felizmente no ha habido muertos" contesta Ran Tao a su hijo.

Jun Tao mira a su madre con confusión. "Me parece haber escuchado que murieron dos personas, madre"

"Oh, sí. Pero sólo eran esclavos. Nadie los va ha extrañar", dice Ran, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "Y dime Ren, ¿hoy también vas a ir a la casa de Anna?"

Ren mira a su madre con suspicacia. "Sí, madre. Puedo saber por qué te interesa si voy o no voy"

"Mira, Ren. Anna es una joven muy educada y respetable, y tú y ella han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que supongo se van a casar en cuanto tengan la edad"

La Anna a la que se refiere es Anna Kyoyama, hija de un próspero empresario y perteneciente a la alta sociedad al igual que los Tao. Ren y Anna se conocieron de pequeños cuando sus padres trabajaron juntos por un tiempo y desde entonces han sido grandes amigos, sus personalidades son muy parecidas y es por eso que congenian bien. Pero últimamente, Ran ha estado insinuando a su hijo la posibilidad de casarse con Anna y Ren, que a pesar de que son grandes amigos no ve a Anna como algo más que eso, intenta evitar el tema por todos los medios.

"Anna y yo no vamos a casarnos, madre. Ella es mi amiga pero nada más. ¿Quieres dejar ese tema, por favor? ", dice Ren, ahora si enojado.

"¡Pero Ren! Cuando cumplas los dieciocho tendrás que casarte. ¿No crees que sea mejor si es con alguien que conoces? Además…"

"Mamá, es mejor dejar que Ren decida. Estoy segura que él tomará una buena decisión", interviene Jun, conciliadora.

Ran abre la boca para responder, pero es interrumpida nuevamente. La puerta del comedor se abre y por ella aparece una sirvienta.

"Disculpe la interrupción, señora. La señorita Kyoyama se encuentra aquí. Dice que quiere hablar con el joven Ren", dice la criada con una reverencia.

"Hazla pasar" se apresura a contestar Ren.

"Como usted diga, joven Ren". La criada se retira por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Segundos después vuelve a aparecer ahora acompañada por una joven de la misma edad de Ren, con cabello rubio y ojos negros, y por un joven, que por sus ropas se notaba que era un esclavo, con cabellos y ojos azules.

"Buenos días, señora Tao, Jun, Ren" dice Anna mirando a todos y dándose cuenta de que no se encuentra En. "¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Tao?"

"Está trabajando, querida", responde Ran y Anna evita una mueca de disgusto por como la llamó. Quería mucho a la madre de Ren, pero ni su propia madre le llamaba "querida" y le molestaba que la señora Tao lo hiciera.

Ren dándose cuenta de eso, cambia de tema rápidamente. "Anna, creí que hoy yo iba a ir a tu casa".

"Se presentó un inconveniente", dice Anna mirando a Ren a los ojos. "Y ese inconveniente tiene nombre y apellido". Volteando a mirar al esclavo le hace una seña para que se acerque. "Ren, este es uno de los esclavos que compró mi padre. Su nombre es Horokeu Usui. Lamentablemente, mi padre no sabía que ya no necesitábamos más esclavos. Así que decidí regalártelo porque recordé que me comentaste que querías comprar un esclavo"

"¿Cuánto te costó?", dice Ren acercando su mano a donde sabe está su billetera.

"Te he dicho que es un regalo. Acéptalo ahora o me arrepentiré"

"Está bien, Anna". Ren se levanta y se dirige a la salida. "Madre, con su permiso"

"Nos vemos, Ren" contesta Ran antes que su hijo y Anna salgan.

"¿Por qué quieres que Ren se case con ella?", inquirió Jun curiosa.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Anna es una joven adinerada y su dote seguro será grande", le contesta su madre.

"Así que sólo es por el dinero", dice Jun reprobadoramente. "Cualquiera creería que en verdad te preocupas por Ren"

* * *

Luego de que Anna se va, Ren se queda a solas con su nuevo esclavo.

"¿Sabes cocinar?", pregunta mirándolo con desprecio.

"Sí, señor Tao", responde Horo humildemente.

"Bien. Anda a la cocina, quiero que trabajes ahí. Cuando llegues, pregunta por Mikihisa Asakura, es el jefe de cocineros. Él te dirá qué hacer", le dice Ren a Horo con expresión aburrida, viendo como el esclavo hacía una reverencia y se iba.

Se dirigió al estudio tranquilamente y con una expresión en su rostro que decía: Soy el Rey del Mundo. A pesar de que él todavía no trabajaba, comúnmente ayudaba a su padre en su trabajo, para así estar preparado cuando su padre se retire y le deje a él la empresa de la familia.

* * *

Horohoro se dirigió a la cocina. Su suerte no podía empeorar. No solo lo habían se parado de su hermana (esclava también, pero que se había quedado sirviendo en la casa de Anna), sino que tendría que soportar a ese niño rico mimado que le había tocado como amo.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con varios esclavos cocinando lo que probablemente era el almuerzo. Se acercó a uno y le preguntó dónde se encontraba Mikihisa Asakura. El esclavo señaló a un hombre alto con cabello castaño. Horo le agradeció y se acercó a Mikihisa.

"Disculpe, ¿es usted Mikihisa Asakura?"

El hombre lo miró con una expresión muy tranquila y relajada. "Sí, soy yo. ¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero puede llamarme Horohoro. Soy nuevo en esta casa y el señor quiere que trabaje en la cocina", respondió Horo con una sonrisa. Ese señor se veía bueno, tal vez trabajar allí no sería tan malo.

"Bueno, como ves estamos preparando el almuerzo. Allá está mi hijo. Quiero que lo ayudes, sabe cocinar pero es muy distraído y se le quema la comida", dijo Mikihisa suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Como usted diga". Horo se volteó con una sonrisa en la boca y se acercó a un chico de su misma edad, con la misma pose tranquila de su padre y que parecía tener más interés en observar el techo que en evitar que la comida se arruinara.

Sí. Tal vez trabajar aquí no sea tan malo.


	3. Un día agitado

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Está más largo y prometo que los siguientes lo serán aún más. Me ha demorado siglos, pero es que estoy hasta el to pe de tareas y trabajos que no puede avanzar mucho durante la semana (la mayoría lo hice hoy). Este capítulo es M, así que si no te gusta eso o eres menor de edad, ya puedes irte yendo. Espero les guste.

* * *

11 de octubre

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Horo llegó a la casa de los Tao. Todos los días se levanta a las cinco de la mañana para preparar el desayuno, luego a las doce el almuerzo y a las cinco de la tarde la cena. Sus horas de descanso es de dos a cuatro de la tarde y son el único momento en que está descansando, ya que si no está en la cocina, siempre hay algo que hacer en la casa; como lavar la ropa, o limpiar los cuartos. Pero en general, la vida en la mansión no era mala, uno solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la rutina diaria.

Se había hecho amigo de Yoh Asakura, el hijo de Mikihisa. Era un chico tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, y que no se tomaba la vida en serio. Era muy positivo y siempre andaba diciendo que todo iba a salir bien. Ahora estaba con él preparando el almuerzo.

"Hoy Anna viene a almorzar", dice Yoh con voz soñadora, mientras pela unas papas.

"¿Anna? ¿Te refieres a la señorita Kyoyama?", le responde Horo confundido. "Y deja de pelar esa papa que al final no va a quedar nada" Y, efectivamente, Yoh había estado tan distraído que se había quedado pelando una papa por diez minutos. "Tu papá tenía razón, eres demasiado distraído"

Murmurando unas disculpas Yoh volvió al tema del que estaban hablando. "Sí, ella. Es la chica más dulce y bella que he conocido"

"¡Pero si es peor que el mismo demonio!", exclama Horo exaltado.

Yoh arruga el ceño. "No digas eso. Algún día me casaré con ella y tendremos muchos hijitos tan lindos como ella".

"¡Estás loco! Alguien de la clase alta nunca se fijaría en un esclavo. Ya deberías saberlo. No te ilusiones", le advierte Horo.

Yoh se pone súbitamente serio. "Lo sé". Su rostro se relaja de nuevo y aparece una sonrisa. "Pero puedo soñar, ¿cierto?"

"Luego no digas que no te avisé"

Terminado el almuerzo, se dirigen al comedor para colocar los platos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que ya se encontraba ahí toda la familia Tao, incluyendo a Anna. Yoh casi se cae cuando al verla, pero por suerte no fue así, porque caerse con platos de comida en la mano no es una buena idea.

"Buenas tardes, señores Tao. Buenas a usted también, señorita Kyoyama", saluda Horo con respeto.

"Buenos tardes, señores", le secunda Yoh. Luego mira a Anna con una sonrisa. "Buenas tardes, Anna". Horo voltea a verle con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Yoh no se inmuta y sigue con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Ya te ha dicho, Asakura, que es señorita Kyoyama para ti", le responde Anna molesta.

"Lo siento Anna" Horo tiene ganas de golpearlo. _"Pero si acaba de decirle que no la llame así", _piensa.

En Tao fulmina a Yoh con la mirada."Anna, ¿este esclavo te está molestando? Si quieres me encargo de él". A pesar de la amenaza Yoh sigue tranquilo como si su amo no estuviera decidiendo entre matarlo o simplemente dejarlo moribundo.

"No se preocupe señor Tao, no es necesario".

Temiendo que Anna cambie de opinión, Horo empieza a colocar los platos de comida e Yoh lo sigue. Al terminar, ya a punto de retirarse, Horo pasa la mirada por toda la sala y se detiene al llegar a Ren. Este también lo estaba mirando, y Horo no pudo evitar el perderse en aquel mar dorado.

Ren se encuentra en una situación similar. Desde que había entrado Horo, no le había quitado los ojos de encima, sencillamente no podía. El esclavo llevaba un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas. Debido al calor de la cocina, la camisa se había pegado al cuerpo de Horohoro y marcaba sus músculos. Ren no había prestado atención a nada más que a él. Estaba, literalmente, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Y ahora que Horo también lo estaba mirando, descubre con asombro que los ojos del esclavo no eran negros como él había pensado, sino de un azul muy oscuro.

"_Sus ojos son hermosos"_, piensan al mismo tiempo y es ahí cuando los dos despiertan de su ensueño. Horo hico una reverencia y salió apresuradamente del comedor, seguido de cerca por Yoh.

"Horo, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?", pregunta confundido.

"¿Eh? Ah, no, no me pasa nada", responde Horo distante. Luego, recuerda algo y encara a Yoh. "Oye, ¿cómo se te ocurre llamar a la señorita por su nombre? ¡Te podrían haber matado!"

"No te preocupes. Nunca me ha pasado nada".

"Si sigues haciéndolo, la señorita se va a cansar y sí que te van a pasar muchas cosas". Yoh se encoge de hombros y cambia de tema.

* * *

Ren estaba anonadado. Anna y su familia conversaban amenamente, pero él estaba más callado que un muerto. _"¿Cómo se me ocurre quedarme tanto tiempo mirándolo? ¿Qué me pasa?"_

"¡Ren!", casi grita Ran, que había estado llamándolo desde hacía un buen rato. Casi, porque una dama nunca grita en la mesa.

Ren se sobresalta. "Oh, lo siento madre. Discúlpeme, pero es que no me siento bien" Dirige su mirada a su derecha, donde se encuentra Anna. "Lo siento Anna, pero…"

"No te preocupes", le corta Anna. "Igual ya es hora de que me vaya". Se levanta junto con Ren, inclina la cabeza a modo de despedida y sale.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Anna.

"Sí. Lo que me pregunto es por qué dejas que ese esclavo te llama por tu nombre".

"Nunca va a cambiar y no le veo el caso a matarlo solo por eso", dice Anna tajante.

"Yo creo que te has acostumbrado a que te llame así", le responde Ren alzando una ceja.

"Aj, no lo digas ni en broma. Es un simple esclavo". Anna arruga su nariz en una mueca de asco. "Mejor me voy". Sale por la puerta principal de la casa.

Ren suspira y se dirige a su cuarto. Va directo a su cama y apenas su cabeza toca la almohada, queda dormido.

* * *

_Ren gime descontroladamente cuando siente como Horo lo penetra. Este empieza a embestirlo cada vez más rápido, y cuando toca es punto dentro de sí, Ren se siente enloquecer de placer. Implora por más, más rápido, más fuerte; y su deseo es concedido. Se siente llegar al clímax y arquea la espalda al sentir ondas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo._

Ren se despierta sobresaltado y con la frente perlada de sudor. Estaba intentando regular su respiración cuando se da cuenta de que sus sábanas estaban mojadas.

"_Mierda, este día no puede empeorar",_ piensa. Se levanta y se dirige al baño. Mascullando insultos por lo bajo, se limpia y se cambia de ropa. Terminado eso, recoge las sábanas cuidando de no tocar ese líquido blanquecino que a pesar de haber salido de él aún le da asco. En el camino a la lavandería, pasa cerca de la cocina y no puede evitar echar un vistazo por las puertas abiertas. Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el protagonista de sus sueños.

"_¿Qué pensaría de mí si se enterara que acabo de tener un sueño erótico con él? Bueno, ni que fuera a decirle. Además, seguro no va a volver a pasar. Espero.",_ piensa con las mejillas calientes. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos y aprieta el paso, de tal manera que llega a la lavandería en la mitad de tiempo que tardaría en un día normal.

* * *

Horo estaba nervioso. Faltaba poco para la cena y, lo que es más importante, para verlo de nuevo. Aunque Horo no entendía por qué estaba nervioso si no había razón para estarlo, cada vez que pensaba en Ren sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Y aceptándolo, pensaba en él todo el tiempo. No había cosa que no le hiciera acordar de él y eso lo estaba irritando. Incluso estaba teniendo alucinaciones; le había parecido ver a Ren en la puerta de la cocina, pero solo había sido su imaginación.

Pero ya era hora, se dirige al comedor con las manos sudorosas del nerviosismo y temblando de pies a cabeza. Inhala profundamente antes de entrar, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de Yoh, que lo acompañaba.

* * *

Ren tenía ganas de estar en cualquier parte del mundo que no sea el comedor de su casa. En verdad, empezaba a odiar todas las comidas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él el que coloque los platos llenos de comida? Definitivamente, este no era su día. No levantó la cabeza hasta estar seguro que el peliazul estaba muy lejos del comedor.

Comieron un rato en silencio hasta que En rompió la tranquilidad de la sala. "Ren, ¿terminaste el informe que te pedí?"

Ren siente un escalofrío. _"Mierda",_ piensa. En voz alta dice, "Lo lamento, padre. No me sentía bien en la mañana y se me fue de la cabeza".

Los ojos de En relampaguearon con ira. "Así que no lo hiciste. Pero necesito ese informe hoy. ¿Puedes explicarme cómo voy a tenerlo listo para dentro de unas horas?", dice con suavidad, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Pues podrías…", mas Ren es cortado abruptamente por su padre que se levanta de un salto y estrella sus puños en la mesa.

"¡Cállate! ¡El informe lo haré yo, porque tú eres un bueno para nada! ¡Eres un estúpido que no merece ser llamado mi hijo!". En dos zancadas, se encuentra al lado de Ren y le da una cachetada tan fuerte que le voltea la cara. Ren escucha cómo su madre y su hermana gritan, pero él no se queja. Sabe que si lo hace solo empeorará las cosas. En le pega repetidas veces y, cegado por la furia, agarra un vaso de la mesa y se lo lanza a Ren, lastimándole el brazo. Un río de sangre recorre su brazo llegando al antebrazo y manchando la alfombra española al caer.

En se prepara para tirarle otro vaso cuando es detenido por su esposa. "¡Para, por favor! Si sigues lo vas a matar", le implora.

En se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir, le ordena: "No llames a un doctor, ese será su castigo. Que un esclavo lo cuide, pero nada más".

Ran con lágrimas en los ojos asiente, porque a pesar de que Ren era su hijo, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a su esposo.

Ren se levanta con una mano intentando parar la sangre que mana de su herida, con poco éxito. Le dice a su madre que no necesita ningún esclavo y sale dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

Había pasado media hora y había tratado inútilmente de vendarse la herida, pero lo único que había logrado era manchar todo su cuarto con sangre. Estaba ensimismado en su tarea cuando es interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Arruga el ceño pero se levanta y abre la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Horo, con vendas y alcohol en las manos.

"Disculpe, joven Ren. Su madre me manda para que lo cure".

"Estoy haciéndolo perfectamente yo solo", dice Ren, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

"Sí, se nota" exclama Horo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos. "Su madre me dijo que lo ayudara incluso si usted no quería, así que con su permiso". Horo lo empuja y entra a la habitación, se sienta en la cama y le hace una seña a Ren para que lo siga. Este no podía estar más rojo. La situación le recordaba a su sueño enormemente, pero sumiso se sentó él también en la cama. Horo empezó a limpiarle el brazo de la sangre seca y a vendarlo mientras Ren intentaba pensar en todo menos en las manos del peliazul tocando su brazo.

"Ya está. Voy a volver dentro de unas horas para cambiar el vendaje". Horo hace amago de pararse pero algo lo detiene. Ren había cogido a Horo del brazo con su mano y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo jaló con fuerza. Horo terminó encima de Ren, confundido y sonrojado hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Disculpe, joven, ¿qué está haciendo?", pregunta intentando levantarse de nuevo, mas Ren lo sujeta firmemente.

"Bésame". Sin quererlo, esa palabra escapa de los labios de Ren y los dos abren sus ojos sorprendidos. Ren se repone rápidamente y al ver la confusión en los ojos de Horo, lo atrae más. "Es una orden". Horo se queda perplejo, pero Ren no espera a que se recupere de la impresión y junta sus labios.

Horo no entendía lo que pasaba. Un segundo había estado curándole una herida y al siguiente estaba besándolo. Era su primer beso, así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero lo reconfortaba un poco el ver que Ren tampoco sabía mucho; también debía ser su primer beso. Se besan por instinto, sin pensarlo. Horo profundiza el beso y sus lenguas empiezan una lucha por dominancia espectacular. Al final, Ren se rinde y deja que la lengua de Horo recorra toda su boca, arrancándole un gemido.

Sin embargo, son humanos y necesitan aire para vivir. Se separan con las respiraciones entrecortadas y se miran. Horo regresa a la realidad y se levanta nervioso. Si la señora Tao se entera seguro lo mataría.

"L-lo siento, d-debo irme", tartamudea y sale corriendo. Ren se patea mentalmente. _"¿Qué he hecho? Acabo de besar a un esclavo. Mi primer beso y ¡con un hombre!"_, suspira y lleva su mano derecha a sus labios. _"Pero me gustó. Sí que me gustó. Además, fui yo quien lo inició, así que no me puedo quejar"_. Se recuesta en la cama y todavía tocándose los labios y con una sonrisa en los labios, se queda dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Al dia siguiente

Ok no tengo excusas. Ahora si he tardado siglos. Pero todo es culpa de mi profesora, la odio. Lo irónico es que es mi profesora de historia, el curso que me inspiró a escribir este fic. r.r Está algo más largo, mil palabras mas largo. Aún así no justifica mi prolongada ausencia y les pido mil perdones. Espero disfruten este capitulo, y intentaré publicar el siguiente más rápido.

* * *

12 de octubre de 1759

Horo aún sentía los labios de Ren sobre los suyos. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué Ren había hecho eso? No es que no le hubiera gustado, todo lo contrario. Pero aún así no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué de las acciones de Ren. ¿Qué le había llevado a ordenarle hacer algo de esa índole?

Además, Horo estaba casi seguro de que Ren lo estaba utilizando. ¿Por qué si no habría Ren de besarlo a él, un esclavo? Lo más raro era que lo había besado precisamente a él. Él, un hombre. Si alguien lo descubriera, seguro que lo matan. A Ren no, era un noble después de todo.

Mas no le dio mayor importancia a eso. Lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la posibilidad de que Ren lo haya utilizado, como si fuera un simple juguete, con el cual puedes jugar un rato y cuando te cansas tirarlo a la basura. Sentía la ira corriendo por sus venas. Mierda, podía ser un esclavo, pero todavía tenía algo de dignidad.

Decidido, se dirige al cuarto de Ren y abre la puerta de golpe, entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Pero lo que ve adentro le sorprende. Ren estaba dormido en su cama, y a Horo le sorprendía que no se hubiera despertado con el ruido que hico la puerta al chocar con la pared. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue el rostro de Ren. Tan relajado, tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera ningún problema, como si hace unas horas su padre no le hubiera cortado el brazo, como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

Un ángel, eso era lo que parecía. Un ángel caído del cielo que tenía que sufrir el tener un padre tan estricto y cerrado de mente. Horo se acerca lentamente a un costado de la cama, olvidándose por completo de lo que se suponía iba a hacer en ese lugar, y se sienta con cuidado al borde de la cama. Mira embelesado al chico y en sus pensamientos solo existe Ren. Sólo Ren.

Acaricia lentamente el rostro de Ren, con una suavidad inusitada. Se agacha y está a punto de rozar los labios del otro cuando se detiene sobresaltado. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, se levanta de un salto y sale corriendo. En su apuro deja la puerta entreabierta y se dirige a su cuarto en el otro lado de la casa.

* * *

Ren abre sus ojos lentamente. Se queda un rato mirando el techo, recordando los sucesos del día anterior, repasándolos uno a uno, desde la pelea con su padre, hasta el beso que compartió con ese esclavo, Horokeu. En verdad, debía estar loco. No sabe qué lo llevó a hacer algo así, tan descabellado, qué fue lo que le llevo a actuar por impulso, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque debía aceptarlo, había sido magnifico, no sabía si porque el esclavo era bueno besando, o porque había sido su primer beso.

Ahí Ren se da cuenta de algo. Había tenido su primer beso con un esclavo, y peor aún, con un chico, que además, había conocido hace cuatro días. El ojidorado intenta convencerse de que no le importa, que eso era de chicas, que le viene y le va con quien se dio su primer beso, o cuando, o en donde. Pero muy en el fondo sabe que desea que hubiera sido diferente, que el peliazul lo hubiese besado porque quería y no porque se lo ordenó. Interrumpe el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era esa estupidez del primer beso y todo ese asunto? Lo que hizo con Horokeu fue para satisfacer su deseo carnal y nada más.

Claro que el que un noble utilice a una esclava para satisfacer su lujuria no era nada extraño, aunque era la primera vez que Ren hacía algo de esa índole. Sí, era muy común. Todos los miembros de la clase alta (hombres por supuesto, a una mujer nunca se la aceptaría engañar a su marido), lo habían hecho alguna vez en su vida. Lo que era extraño es que Ren haya utilizado para ese fin a un hombre, alguien de su mismo sexo. Eso era pecado, era anti natura.

Si lo descubrían, seguro que lo quemaban en la hoguera, y anotaban su nombre en la pared de la Catedral que da a la calle Judíos. El pensar que podría ser comparado con los judíos, esas alimañas, esos herejes, le disgustaba enormemente. Además, si su nombre era anotado, traería desgracia a la familia, y su padre no aceptaría eso. Si casi le cercena el brazo solo porque se olvidó de hacer un mísero informe, no podía imaginar qué le haría si lo descubriera. Intentaría esconderlo, eso es seguro. Pero si todos se enteraran, Ren estaba convencido de que su padre sería el que encendería la hoguera, sin remordimiento, sin dudarlo, para que los otros aristócratas y el pueblo no lo desprecien ni lo critiquen. Así eso signifique quedarse sin un heredero. Ren está seguro que si su padre no lo ha matado todavía es porque necesita un heredero y Jun, siendo mujer, no le sirve, a pesar de ser ella la primogénita.

Suspirando, Ren se levanta para irse a cambiar. En su camino al baño, pasa su mirada alrededor del cuarto y se detiene sobresaltado. Mira con detenimiento la puerta, está seguro que la dejó cerrada la noche anterior. No pudo haberse abierto sola. Alguien debió entrar. Pero, ¿quién? Ren repasa en su mente todas las personas que viven en la mansión. Se podía descartar a los esclavos, tenían prohibido entrar a los cuartos a menos que se lo ordenen o cuando debían limpiar la habitación por las mañanas, mientras sus amos desayunaban, nunca antes. Ni su madre ni su hermana entraban a su cuarto, se los había prohibido hace mucho tiempo, cuando había decidido que necesitaba privacidad y no a su madre y hermana entrando a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta. El único que quedaba era su padre, pero luego de la pelea que tuvieron, si En hubiera ingresado Ren ahora estaría medio muerto.

Arrugando el ceño, continúa su recorrido dándole vueltas al asunto. Se asea tratando de no mojar su venda, que ya está suficiente manchada con sangre seca. Su sangre seca. Su brazo se veía asqueroso, nauseabundo. Tenía ganas de lavarlo, pero no tenía vendas limpias y eso le impedía hacerlo. Lo que le recordaba. Ese esclavo le había dicho que luego volvería. Si no iba a cumplirlo, mejor no decía nada. Sin embargo, era mejor así. Ren no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo veía de nuevo, no después de lo que había pasado. Suspirando, sale despacio del baño cuando escucha tres golpes en la puerta.

"Discúlpeme, señorito. Vengo a cambiarle las vendas", se escucha una voz que Ren conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, a través de la puerta.

"P-pasa", dice Ren, tartamudeando ligeramente, y reprochándoselo en su mente.

Horo abrió la puerta algo indeciso. Llevaba en sus manos vendas limpias, un trapo y un pote de madera lleno de agua, para limpiar la sangre seca. Mirando al suelo, sin levantar la vista, se dirige a la cama y coloca encima de ella lo que traía. Ren capta la idea y se sienta a su costado.

El esclavo empieza a limpiarlo y le coloca las vendas. Durante este tiempo, Horo no levanta la mirada en ningún momento, demasiado ocupado ordenando sus ideas para decirle con claridad lo que no pudo decir en la mañana, y Ren se lo agradece. Siente sus mejillas arder, y aunque intenta no hacerlo, sus pensamientos regresan una y otra vez al beso de la noche anterior, y tener a Horo tan cerca y tocándole el brazo de esa manera no ayudaba.

"Ya terminé", dice Horro recogiendo las vendas manchadas y el pote con el agua roja por la sangre. Se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Antes de llegar se detiene, voltea y mira a Ren a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto. "Q-quiero decirle algo". Siente su garganta seca y tose nervioso. "Le quiero pedir que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó ayer… Err, que no vuelva a ordenarme nada por el estilo".

"¿Por qué? Eres mi esclavo, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera", dice Ren con una frialdad en su voz que no llegaba hasta su rostro. "¿O qué? ¿Me vas a desobedecer?", pregunta alzando una ceja.

"No, señorito, si usted me lo pide lo haré. Así me han criado y no conozco otra manera de vivir. Por eso le pido a usted que no lo haga"

"¿Me estás pidiendo? ¿Y si yo no quiero? ¿Y si te digo ahora mismo que me beses de nuevo?", dice Ren alzando la voz.

Horo arrugó el ceño, furioso. "Entonces, no me importa si me azotan, o si me remuerde la conciencia, no lo haré. Puedo ser su esclavo, pero todavía me queda algo de dignidad"

"¡¿Dignidad?! ¡Un esclavo no tiene dignidad! ¡Eres un juguete, eres nada!" grita Ren perdiendo los estribos, acercándose a Horo hasta estar a menos de un metro de él.

"¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho". Horo se acerca más, mirando con iracundo a su señor, sin pensar de lo colérico que está.

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono ni a desobedecerme! ¡Y si te digo que me beses quiero que lo hagas! ¡Ahora!". Ren agarra a Horo por los hombros y junta sus labios con furia. Horo sorprendido, no sabe qué hacer en un principio. Se resiste, intenta apartarlo sin mucho éxito y finalmente se rinde ante esos labios. Le corresponde y posa sus manos en la cintura de Ren, pasa su lengua por los labios de Ren y este abre su boca gustoso. La lengua de Horo recorre la boca de Ren, saboreándolo. Ren contiene un gemido, cuando Horo adelanta la pierna y roza ligeramente su entrepierna. Se están quedando sin aire, pero no se separan. No pueden, demasiado embriagados con el sabor del otro.

Sin embargo, Ren reacciona. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto era malo. Empuja a Horo con brusquedad y se aleja de él, dándole la espalda. Respira entrecortadamente por el beso y siente toda su sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y otra parte de su anatomía con la cual lidiará luego. Horokeu lo observa anonadado. ¿Por qué dejó que se repitiera? Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, se había vuelto adicto al sabor de sus labios, de su boca.

"Vete". Había sido un murmullo, no más audible que un suspiro. Mas en el silencio y la quietud del cuarto resonó como los temblores tan comunes en esa zona, o como sonó aquel maremoto que arrasó con todo. Horo no se mueve. Sus piernas no respondían, había algo que lo ataba a esa habitación, un sentimiento vago, un presentimiento, que le decía que no se vaya, que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de ello, que tenía que aclarar las cosas, _que lo besara de nuevo_.

Ren se da cuenta de que el esclavo sigue ahí, atrás suyo, perforándole la espalda bajo su intensa mirada. Y le desespera, le mata los nervios que lo desobedezca. "¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Vete!" Horo se sobresalta y retrocede unos pasos. Se recupera rápidamente y logra llegar hasta la puerta sin detenerse, todavía con ese presentimiento en el corazón.

"Disculpe si lo he molestado, señorito Ren. Ahora con su permiso, debo ir a preparar el desayuno". Sale con el corazón en un puño, deseando haberse quedado. Pero ya no queda nada por hacer, lo mejor será hacer lo que había dicho y dirigirse a las cocinas.

Mientras se dirige a las cocinas, piensa en lo ocurrido. Desea contárselo a alguien, no puede simplemente olvidarlo. ¿A quién, quién le guardaría el secreto? No tiene pensar por mucho tiempo, a su mente llega la imagen de un chico castaño con una eterna sonrisa en los labios. Claro, eso era. Se lo contaría a Yoh. Y le pediría un consejo, aunque conociéndolo como lo conocía en los pocos días que estaba en esta casa, seguro lo único que le diría sería un "Todo estará bien, Horo. Relájate", y nada más. ¡Qué chico para más relajado!

Ahora que recordaba, Yoh tenía un problema parecido al suyo, pero no tan grave. Estaba enamorado de la señorita Kyoyama. Tal vez sí le sirviera el contarle a Yoh lo que había pasado, y este supiera guardarle el secreto. Suspira. ¿Desde cuándo la vida era tan difícil? No lo sabía y estaba seguro nunca llegaría a saberlo con exactitud. ¿Fue cuando llegó a esta casa? ¿O cuando la señorita Jun lo escogió a él para curar al señorito? ¿O tal vez fue mucho antes, al nacer en una familia de esclavos y estar sentenciado a siempre obedecer a un amo? Si sigue pensando en eso, terminará con un dolor de cabeza monumental.

Cabizbajo entra a las cocinas y empieza a caminar arrastrando los pies hacia donde se encuentra Yoh, al fondo de la sala. Lo saluda con un hola totalmente apagado y empieza a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno.

Yoh se da cuenta de la falta de ánimo de su amigo y preocupado le pregunta qué ha pasado. Horo lo mira por un rato, todavía no muy convencido de si debía contarle su problema. Sin embargo, sabe que si no se lo cuenta a alguien, terminará explotando.

"Te voy a contar, pero debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie". Al ver que Yoh asiente enérgicamente, Horo prosigue. "¿Recuerdas que la señorita Jun me pidió que curara al señorito? Pues, ayer cuando fui a su cuarto, como que… Bueno yo lo estaba curando y… Lo que pasó fue que él me ordeno que hiciera algo", Horo para de hablar en ese momento, sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente.

"¡¿Qué te ordenó?", Yoh lo ayuda al ver lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo el contarle lo que había pasado.

Horo murmura algo, pero lo hace tan bajito que Yoh no distingue ni una palabra. "Em, Horo, ¿sabes que no te escuche nada, cierto?"

"Me pidió que lo besara", repite, esta vez audible. Yoh agranda los ojos y lo mira sorprendido.

"¿Te pidió que lo besaras? Pero, no puede hacer eso, ¿o sí? No sé, pero ¿qué hiciste tú?"

"Separarme, obvio. Claro que tarde un poco en hacerlo, se me había abalanzado encima y todavía estaba en shock", responde Horokeu. "Y hoy, cuando volví a su cuarto, le dije que no lo volviera a hacer y, ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo? ¡Besarme de nuevo!"

"Oh, entonces si te ha besado, ¿eso quiere decir que le gustas?", pregunta Yoh ingenuamente.

"No, claro que no. Sólo soy un juguete para él, me lo dejó muy en claro hace un rato", dice Horo entre dientes recordando las palabras de Ren y el desprecio con el que las dijo. "Ese descarado"

"Entonces, a él no le gustas y a ti él no te gusta, ¿cierto?". Al escuchar eso, Horo no puede evitar sonrojarse totalmente e Yoh al ver eso lo comprende todo. "Te gusta. Te gusta y es por eso que es tas tan enojado con él. Porque te está usando y eso te duele". Horokeu no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo Yoh podía decir algo así sin darle mucha importancia, como si estuviera hablando del clima, o del huaico que hubo en Ancash la semana pasada.

"S-supongo. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¿No te das cuenta de que me gusta un hombre, alguien de mi mismo sexo?". Yoh lo mira expectante, sin entender muy bien la preocupación de su amigo. Horo se exaspera. "¿No vas a acusarme con el patrón por tener sentimientos antinatura?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eres mi amigo, y entre amigos se protegen. Además, considero una tontería eso que no puedes estar con la persona que quieres, sea quien sea. Lo importante es lo de adentro, el corazón" Horo suspira aliviado y siente que un peso se le va de los hombros. _"En verdad, ¿cómo es que cada vez que hablo con él me siento mejor? Tiene un don"_

"Yo creo que si le gustas, porque si no fuera así y te estuviera utilizando, hubiera escogido mejor a una mujer, que era más fácil y así no podían acusarlo a él también de pecar".

"No había pensado en eso. Tienes razón. Gracias" le dice Horo con sinceridad.

"Con gusto. Ya va ser la hora del desayuno y si seguimos hablando de temas tan serios nos arruinaremos el apetito. Lo mejor es relajarnos" comenta Yoh con su sonrisa común puesta de nuevo en su cara.

"Supongo que nada te hará cambiar" ríe Horo ligeramente.

"No, creo que no". Se ríen los dos un rato hasta que Yoh logra calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar. "Bueno, cuéntame más de ti. Como por ejemplo, em, no sé. Ah, tengo una idea. Cuéntame de tu familia y yo te cuento de la mía. Y así nos conocemos mejor"

"Bueno. Primero, toda mi familia son esclavos. Mi papá se llama Sounbetsu y mi mamá, Iraira. No los he visto desde hace algún tiempo porque sirven a otra familia. Ni a mi hermana, Pirika. Esa es toda mi familia"

"Pues, tú ya conoces a papá. Mamá también está aquí, seguro que la has visto. Se llama para la señora Ran, es su dama de compañía" explica Yoh. "Y también tengo un hermano gemelo. Se llama Hao, pero él no está aquí. Antes también trabajaba para los Tao, sin embargo se escapó. Era algo rebelde, decía que no debíamos obedecer a nadie, y que teníamos los mismos derechos. Ya ves que estaba algo loco. No lo he visto desde hace ya dos años y lo extraño un montón, pero yo tengo suerte. Estoy con mis padres y tú no. Debe ser triste"

"No te preocupes. Ya me he acostumbrado"

"Oh, pero sí me preocupo. No me imagino no poder ver a mis papás. Además, desde que se fue Hao, mis padres no son los mismos. Padre finge que no le interesa, pero la verdad es que lo quería mucho".

"No sabía eso. Pero si tu hermano es parecido a ti, debe ser una buena persona, solo que con una forma de pensar diferente"

"En realidad, a pesar de ser gemelos, mi hermano y yo no nos parecíamos en nada. Excepto en el físico", apunta Yoh, con un poco de frialdad.

"¡Yoh! ¡Horo! No se queden parados sin hacer nada, que luego estamos contra el tiempo", les grita Mikihisa desde el otro lado de las cocinas. Luego de responderle, los dos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya apareció Hao, creo que ser el rebelde le queda bien, y ojo es importante para la historia. Como ya he dicho espero publicar pronto, y dejen reviews.


End file.
